


Consequences

by fredthemoose



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Seme Iruka, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredthemoose/pseuds/fredthemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You left me wanting for almost two whole weeks Kakashi. And now you have to deal with the consequences."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an Iruka/Kakashi fic. Iruka is on top for this one.  
> As wrong as I feel it is, I wrote this for a friend who really likes Iruka seme. So he better frekin enjoy it!

“Kakashi!”  
“Maa, why are you so upset Iruka-kun?” Kakashi drawled, his unmasked lips pressing gently against Iruka’s neck.  
“We don’t have time!” Kakashi’s tongue slipped out of his pink lips, licking up the side of the teacher’s neck, leaving a hot wet trail. “I have to go to the Academy!” His teeth nibbling on a particularly sensitive spot under Iruka’s ear. “I can’t- ahh- be _late_ Kakashi.” A nibble on his earlobe had the teacher gasping. “Kakas-“ The taller man silenced Iruka with his lips, his tongue brushing past Iruka’s lips with ease, delving into the smaller mans mouth, ravaging it for all he was worth.

Iruka gave in, his arm’s that had previously been pushing Kakashi’s unyielding body away, had now come up around his shoulders in sweet surrender, his tongue joining Kakashi’s in an erotic dance of passion. He could feel Kakashi’s body pressing up against his, their quickly hardening erections occasionally brushing against each other as Kakashi rocked his hips into Iruka’s.

And then Kakashi was gone, pulling away and walking into their kitchen.  
“You better get going Iruka-sensei;  you wouldn’t want to be _late_.” The smirk on Kakashi’s face could only be described as devious; evil perhaps, and enjoying every moment of it. Iruka scowled,  glaring at his smirking lover before picking up his bag and stomping out of the house.

\------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

How dare that arrogant son of a bitch do that to him? Who did he think he was? Iruka was starting to feel like the day was never going to end. It felt like the longest, in Iruka's opinion, since the first time he had allowed Kakashi to have his way with him. All he could think about the entire day was having Kakashi fuck him into the mattress, which was terribly distracting as he tried to wrangle the excited children all day.

The walk home was exhausting; Iruka had left all his work at school in favor of a long night with Kakashi, which had probably been that pricks plan the entire time.  Iruka didn’t really mind at this point, he just wanted Kakashi pounding inside of him, filling him as many times as possible, and going for as many rounds as possible.

When Iruka got to their shared apartment, he found the place empty. No sign of Kakashi anywhere. Was he still out with his team? Iruka sighed, a little annoyed that his plans for the night were already ruined. He opening the closet, looking for a comfy pair of pajama’s until Kakashi arrived when he noticed something amiss. Kakashi’s mission clothes were gone.

Kakashi was a man of organization, trying to control the small things in his life to compensate for the uncertainty of being a Jounin. Kakashi had going out clothes, fancy clothes, normal uniform clothes for going about the village, or when with his team; and mission clothes. Everything had it’s place, clothing grouped together by purpose, never a sleeve out of place. With his new team of ‘brats’ Kakashi had not been getting any real missions of his own, and the mission uniform had been hanging untouched in the closet for months. Now it was gone. The spare weapons holster was also gone from the drawer. Kakashi had left on a mission.

More importantly, Kakashi had left on a mission and had…the audacity to not even mention it. He didn’t come to the Academy to wave goodbye from the window - didn’t even leave a note, he just… _left_. He had got Iruka aroused and excited, and then left for a mission without even so much as a word.

To say Iruka was angry would have been an immense understatement.

\----------------------- -------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Kakashi pushed his body to walk up the last few stairs to the door of his apartment. He missed the keyhole a few times, fatigue taking its toll on the tired Jounin. Taking care of three genin was having an effect on his ability to function as a proper jounin. He pushed the door open, kicking off his shoes before stepping into the house.

He was too tired to notice when he tripped a wire, springing a trap; and not quick enough in his fatigue to move out of the way as four wires shot towards him. Two from the ceiling and two from the ground, encircling his ankles and wrists and pulling them tight, his body suspended in the air.

Kakashi looked around, adrenaline shooting threw his body as his mind finally registered he had been caught. He panicked his arms and legs flailing as he tried to break free of the wires. They were to strong, enforced with a very familiar chakra, one that Kakashi only realized as the man emerged from their bedroom.  
  
“Iruka-kun! What’s the point of this?”

Iruka frowned, tapping his foot on the floor, trying to look very intimidating while wearing nothing but a pair of white boxers with purple dolphins on them.  
  
“Kakashi…how nice of you to return to me.” Kakashi saw the small glint of mischief in Iruka’s dark eyes, making him swallow harshly as the teacher walked towards him. Kakashi has a sneaking suspicion he was in trouble.

“Iruka-kun?” Kakashi watched, unable to break his bonds as Iruka licked his lips, eyes narrowing at his chest. Iruka’s fingers were very nimble, even in the dark, Kakashi could see the efficiency of Iruka’s hands, unzipping, unbuckling and unbuttoning his uniform, revealing his pale body to the malefic looking teacher.

He turned his head, watching as Iruka ran a solitary finger down his chest, turning at the bottom of his ribs and walking around the bound man, stopping behind him. Iruka leaned in, his lips right beside Kakashi’s ear and whispered seductively.  
  
“Kakashi… Kakashi you are a cruel person.” He licked along the shell of Kakashi’s ear, causing the tired man’s breath to shake.  
  
“Kakashi, you’re so mean. You got me all excited, enticing me, seducing me with your body, when you knew you couldn’t finish what you started.”  He moved to the other ear now, nibbling on a soft lobe before continuing.  
  
“You left me Kakashi, you got me all hot and bothered, and then left on a mission.” Kakashi felt Iruka’s hands move to his mask, grabbing the edged and pushing it down his face. Then they were gone, down to his hips, caressing the sides of his torso.  
  
“You left me wanting for almost two whole weeks Kakashi.” The hands split directions, one moving up and the other down.  
  
“Two weeks Kakashi. And now you have to deal with the consequences.” Kakashi actually gasped as Iruka’s wondering hands wandered lower, roughly palming his already hardening erection.

“Consequences?” Kakashi asked quietly, trying to keep his voice even. He barely contained another gasp as Iruka bit hard into his neck, seconds later a warm tongue laving away the pain.  
  
“Mhmm, it’s ok though, I’ll be doing all the work. I’m glad you’re tired, it means you won’t have the energy to fight back.” He felt Iruka smirk into a kiss against his neck, he swallowed again, fight back?

Iruka made quick work of Kakashi’s belt, his hand quickly delving into Kakashi’s pants, grabbing hold of now hardened shaft.  
  
“Iruka!” He couldn’t help but call out to the teacher as those talented hands wrapped around his member roughly. Iruka smirked again, licking up Kakashi’s neck to his ear, biting the shell before Kakashi felt a small chuckle rumble through Iruka’s chest.

“Mmm…Kakashi, call out. _Just like that_.” If Kakashi wasn’t fully hard yet, he was now. Iruka’s words going straight to his groin. Another small chuckle from Iruka as he began to pump, his hands working magic on Kakashi, picking up speed, his thumb dipping into the sensitive slit collecting the liquid that had already gathered there.

Kakashi could feel Iruka’s own erection pressing against him, the brunette occasionally grinding his hardness against Kakashi’s ass. Kakashi wanted to push back into it so badly, but his pride wouldn’t let him. Kakashi was top. There was no way his innocent Iruka-kun was going to take him. However much Kakashi wanted to believe that - it was becoming increasingly clear that tonight Iruka was going to have his way with Kakashi, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Kakashi moaned as Iruka stepped it up, his wondering hand finding a nipple, pulling, twisting and rubbing it to pebble hardness. His hand also picking up, fingers tightening their grip as Kakashi moaned and writhed under Iruka’s ministrations.

“Kami, you sound so good Kakashi.” Iruka smirked, pleased with the reaction he was getting as he let go of Kakashi’s erection, smirking at the disappointed groan as he walked to the front. Kakashi groaned again, seeing Iruka being demanding and dominating, the amazing look of pleasure and cruelty mixing in his eyes and he leaned in and kissed along Kakashi’s jaw. Too slowly for Kakashi who moved his head, sealing his lips to Iruka’s, wishing his hands were free so he could pull the man’s face to his and make the kiss deeper.

Iruka’s hands wandered down his chest, pinching a nipple and electing a sweet gasp from Kakashi before moving lower. His mouth followed, leaving Kakashi’s mouth and moving to his chest, his tongue flicking over a hardened nipple. Iruka could feel Kakashi tense under him as he licked over the nipple again, his hands pushing Kakashi’s pants to his ankles.

He left Kakashi’s nipples, leaving nips and bites down the pale chest. He couldn’t resist his urge to dip his tongue into Kakashi’s belly button, and then follow the trail of hair down to what he really wanted. Iruka wasted no time, no teasing this time, as he took Kakashi’s entire length into his mouth in one smooth move. Kakashi’s eye had previously been screwed shut in pleasure, now they shot open, his head falling back in pleasure as he cried out from the sudden wet heat. 

“Iruka…oh Kami!” His hands were making tight fists in the air, his chest rising and falling quickly with his shallow pants. Iruka hummed around his erection in approval, sending pleasurable vibrations through Kakashi’s body. All his concentration and will power put towards not cuming too soon, and not bucking into that the tight warmth of Iruka’s mouth.

Kakashi felt pressure on his lips, looking down to find three fingers waiting in front of him. Kakashi had done this so many times to Iruka, it made him shiver just thinking about what Iruka was about to do. He opened his mouth, taking the fingers in and closing his lips around them. He wanted those fingers well slicked, his tongue wrapping around each digit, making every inch of offered finger slick with his own saliva, his tongue delving between fingers assuring they were all wet.

Iruka groaned around Kakashi’s erection, his own tongue copying Kakashi’s actions, slaving over a prominent vane, sucking in his cheeks to creating greater suction for Kakashi’s pleasure. His own erection was painfully hard, Kakashi’s sinful tongue on his fingers making him impossibly hard.

Iruka’s thumb pushed against Kakashi’s chin, pulling his fingers from the wet mouth. How Iruka could multi-task, sucking him off as well as he was and also parting his cheeks and slowly pushing a slick finger into his core, Kakashi would never know. He wiggled uncomfortably as Iruka’s questing finger pushed in and out of him, the strangeness distracting him a little from the amazing pleasure of Iruka’s mouth and tongue.

Another finger pushed in, a little more uncomfortable than the last but no pain. No matter how strange the fingers felt inside him, stretching scissoring and pushing against Kakashi’s tight walls, he could feel the icy spiral of orgasm drawing near.  
  
“Iruka… _Please_ …” Kakashi pleaded. Iruka was tempted to ask why, but decided it would be cruel to stop right now, and simply opted to quicken his pace, letting his teeth graze the length of Kakashi’s pulsing shaft, his other free hand rising to fondle his balls, pulling massaging his most sensitive parts as he pushed in another finger.

The sting was nothing Kakashi couldn’t handle. Iruka’s ministrations overpowering the small pain as he inched closer and closer to the edge, moaning wantonly like a virgin school girl. And then it was all over. Iruka’s long fingers pressing into his prostate, making his vision white as the pleasure was to much, his seed spilling out and into Iruka’s greedy mouth.

Kakashi panted, a little thankful for the wires as his body sagged. Iruka still pumping his fingers in and out of his all but willing body. He bit his lip to stop from groaning as he looked down at Iruka on his knees, looking right back up at his as he wiped a dribble of Kakashi’s seed from the corner of his mouth. Iruka smirked up at him, satisfied with Kakashi’s reactions, but he wasn’t done yet.

He stood up, licking up the length of Kakashi’s chest kissing his neck as he pulled the wires from the ceiling, undoing the trap from Kakashi’s arms. For a second, Kakashi thought he was going to be free, finally, his chance to fuck Iruka for all he was worth, but before he could react Kakashi found his wrists and arms tied together above his head.

Iruka smirked as he lowered Kakashi to the ground. Kakashi’s length jumped back to life as Iruka laid him on the floor, his hand traveling slowly down his body to stroke him back to hardness. Kakashi watched as Iruka moved, standing up and pushing his cute purple dolphin boxers to the floor. Then he was on his knees, straddling Kakashi’s chest, his proud weeping erection.

“Suck.” How could Kakashi refuse, Iruka was dominating him so well right now he didn’t feel he had a choice. And he had used the teacher voice, stern, with a promise of punishment if his words were not obeyed. So Kakashi opened his mouth, preparing himself as Iruka thrust forwards, pushing his shaft into Kakashi’s wet mouth.

Iruka groaned at the heat, Kakashi doing his best to suck the man off, using his tongue teeth and mouth like a pro as Iruka continued to thrust into the wet cavern. He felt Iruka’s hands caressing the side of his face, pushing his hitai-ate off his head, revealing his other eye. He sucked harder, using his tongue to delve into the slit and under the ridge of his head making Iruka hmmed in approval.

He pulled out; Kakashi’s other eye finally opening out of sheer curiosity. Iruka was smirking, standing up; his perfect erection glistening in Kakashi’s spit as he positioned himself lower. He pulled the wires holding Kakashi’s ankles freeing them only so Iruka could push his knees up to his chest, leaving him bare and exposed for Iruka.  
  
“It’s going to hurt, Kashi.” Iruka spoke quietly as he leaned over, positioning himself at Kakashi’s entrance.

Kakashi was nervous. Iruka hardly ever used his pet name, and so he expected the worst as Iruka slowly pushed into Kakashi’s virgin hole. It hurt. It hurt _a lot_ ; as Iruka pushed in, inch by antagonizing inch, until he was finally all the way in. Kakashi was panting heavily, his erection slightly wilting from the pain as Iruka used all his will power not to pull out and thrust into that tight heat once again.

Iruka leaned down to kiss Kakashi, his tongue invading his mouth, caressing his tongue sensually, sucking Kakashi’s bottom lip into his mouth nibbling on it gently as he let his hands wander the expanse of pale skin. Iruka wrapped his fingers around Kakashi’s wilting erection, squeezing and stroking him back to hardness. His other hand moving up Kakashi’s body playing with his nipples making Kakashi gasp.

“Move.” One word was all that was needed, Iruka panting as he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. And Kami it felt so good with Kakashi’s tight walls squeezing against him, Iruka watching with fascination as his engorged length disappeared inside Kakashi.  
  
“Mmm, it’s like your sucking me in Kashi. It feels so good inside you.” Iruka practically moaned as he picked up speed, thrusting into Kakashi with the sole purpose of finding that one spot that would make the man writhe once again.

“Don’t say things like that.” Kakashi panted, trying to string together a sentence of anything but grunts and moans. And the next thrust hit home, sending stars flying across Kakashi’s tightly shut eyelids. “Iruka! Again!” And he did. Pulling out and snapping his hips forwards pushing into the tight heat and hitting Kakashi’s prostate over and over.

Iruka continued gaining speed, wanting nothing more than to hear Kakashi’s screams for him, pushing into Kakashi with all the strength he could muster. Kakashi was loving it. He had been scared to let Iruka take control, but it was all working out for the better as Iruka tightened his grip on his erection, pumping to the same rhythm as his thrusts, strong and precise.

Iruka’s hand left Kakashi’s abused nipple in favor of his hips, using the hand to pull Kakashi more firmly against him, listening to the slap of skin on skin.  
  
“Iruka. More. So close.” Iruka delivered, rolling his hips before increasing his speed, forgoing rhythm for power thrusting into Kakashi’s willing body. Kakashi was gasping for breath, Iruka’s thrusts pushing the very air from his lungs. Hitting his prostate squarely with every thrust, pleasure shooting up his spine.

With one last thrust and a hard jerk from Iruka’s hand, and Kakashi was cuming, crying out in ecstasy as he fell over the edge of pleasure, Iruka still thrusting into him as his insides clamped down around the younger man. Kakashi’s cries were what finally pulled Iruka into orgasm with Kakashi. Listening to Kakashi cry out his name was too much, and he thrust in one last time spilling his seed deep into Kakashi.

Iruka panted harshly, pulling out of Kakashi before collapsing onto of the ravished man. He kissed Kakashi sweetly, loving the unique taste of Kakashi that he had missed so much. He broke for air, both still panting and trying to catch their breaths.

“Arms.” Kakashi spoke between breaths, shaking them for extra emphasis. Iruka blushed, nodding and getting of Kakashi grabbing a kunai from the holster on Kakashi’s pants which had been discarded without care. Seconds after Kakashi’s hands were cut free, Iruka found himself on his back, looking up at a smirking Kakashi.

He closed his eyes as Kakashi’s mouth descended on his own, kissing him passionately. Their tongues dueled for control, Kakashi’s skilled tongue forcing Iruka to submit. Iruka moaned into the kiss, as much as he loved being on top, he loved it even more when Kakashi dominated him like this.  
  
“Maybe I should do that more often Iruka-kun.” Kakashi spoke into Iruka’s ear after breaking the kiss. Kakashi chuckled at the furious look on Iruka’s face.  
  
“Don’t you ever pull a stunt like that again!” Obviously the chuunin was not amused.

Kakashi smirked, kissing Iruka chastely before rolling off and puling Iruka to rest on his shoulder.  
“Or what? I think I can handle the consequences.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Even you under age-ers *shakes fist*
> 
> -Majestic Moose Out-


End file.
